Allie Carlyle
by xoxobabe
Summary: Seth's cousin, Allie, moves in with the Cohen's and falls for Trey. AN: Trey never got shot or into that fight with Ryan. As of now he is still living in the pool house.


A/N: I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this only because I have two other fics that are not finished. There are some days I don't feel like writing at all and then there are others where all I want to do is write but I will try my best. The more reviews I get, the harder I'll work with this fic.

Plot: Seth's cousin goes to stay with the Cohen's after her parents send her to live with them for her senior year. The whole Trey and Ryan thing happened only Trey never got shot. For now he is still living with Ryan and the Cohen's. Kirsten also has another sister who lives in NY.

Chapter 1: Allie

Seth, Ryan, and Trey walked into the kitchen after swimming in the pool. Seth walked to the fridge while Trey and Ryan sat on the bar stools.

"So what time is your cousin coming in?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know exactly but sometime today." Said Seth looking for something to eat but finding nothing.

Trey gave Ryan a confused look. "Seth's cousin is coming from NY. She decided to spend her senior year with Seth."

"She actually didn't want to spend it with me. I mean I don't know exactly but she wanted to spend it with her friends instead."

"So why is she coming then?" asked Trey. "Why not just finish high school there?"

"Well umm…she kind of got kicked out of the house."

"Well we have that in common." Said Ryan. "So does she have a car? Or is she flying here?"

"I haven't really talked to her for awhile. My mom said she had a car but I don't know if she's driving it here." Seth finally gave up looking in the fridge and went to check the cabinets. He found a box of Ritz crackers and took them out.

Just as Seth sat down the doorbell rang. "Someone wanna get that?" No one moved. "No takers?" Again no one moved. "Hey I have an idea. I'll get the door." Seth got up and went into the foyer. He opened the door and there stood his cousin. "Allie hey."

Ryan and Trey heard Seth and went to look outside the kitchen door but didn't see anyone near the foyer. They looked at each other and started to move towards the entry doors. They went outside where they saw Seth and a girl near a 1967 Camaro. She was wearing torn jeans, vans, and an orange tank top. Allie noticed them before Seth did. "Hey. I'm Allie." She said looking at Ryan and then at Trey but keeping her eyes on him a little longer than she did with Ryan.

"Ryan."

"Trey. Need help with your stuff?"

"Umm sure." She turned towards her car and got in to take the keys out of the ignition. She then got out and went to the trunk of the car. She took the keys and opened the back up revealing two army duffel bags and a backpack. "I also have some bed stuff and my surf board in the back seat but I can get that. Do you guys mind getting this stuff?"

"No not at all." Said Ryan.

They put her stuff in the guest bedroom where Seth was told to let her stay. They were sitting around by the pool area. Seth and Ryan were in the pool, Trey was sitting near the pool house and Allie was tanning next to the pool. "Do you think it would be okay if I painted that room? I'm going to be here for awhile and I really hate pink walls."

Seth thought for a moment. "I don't think she would mind but I should probably ask first."

Callie just nodded her head and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and waiting for someone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aunt Kirsten."

"Oh hey. Did you make it okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm here with Seth, Ryan, and Trey. Would it be okay if I painted that room?"

"Sure. Just have someone go with you so you don't get lost."

"Okay. Bye." She hung up the phone put it away and put her shorts on. "So who wants to go with me to get paint?"

Seth and Ryan didn't want to go so Trey offered. They walked out to her car and went to the paint shop. As they were driving on the freeway she took out a CD and put it in. **Voice of Truth by Casting Crowns **started playing.

"I hope you don't mind this music. It's Christian rock." Said Allie as she looked out her rearview mirror.

"I don't really listen to it but whatever you want to listen to. So are you really religious or something?"

"No. Not really. I just really like the music."

Trey nodded his head. Just a few minutes later they pulled up to the paint store. Allie went directly for the blues and greens and found an aqua green that she liked and went to get it mixed. When it was done Trey got the cans and put them in the trunk. They got in the car and headed for her new home.


End file.
